


Falling and Laughing

by radges



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Paintball AU, literally just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radges/pseuds/radges
Summary: They were going to go paintballing today. Ben had done it once for a friend's birthday when he was 12 and didn’t have great memories about it.Modern Day Painball AU.I am trash at summaries.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Falling and Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! So please be kind in the comments. Criticism is totally welcome just don't be a dick. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my friend and beta 11minutes I wouldn't have finished this or gotten it out there without their help and encouragement.
> 
> Prompt idea from @galacticidiots 
> 
> "Peak modern Reylo dynamic is Ben & Rey going paintballing with friends, chasing each other around the whole time as some kind of weird mating dance which culminates in Rey pushing Ben into a dark corner, kissing him, shooting him and leaving him behind, laughing as she goes"

They were going to go paintballing today. Ben had done it once for a friend's birthday when he was 12 and didn’t have great memories about it. He got hit a lot and while he was wearing thick clothes and protective gear he still had managed to get bruises all over his body. Rey hadn’t ever had the chance to do it being in and out of the foster system so she was enthusiastic bouncing in her seat on the way there. 

They had been dating for 11 months now and while Ben loved seeing her like this she was shaking the damn car! They were driving together with Hux and Rose in the backseat. Finn and Poe were going to meet them there but they decided they didn’t want to be squished even though Ben’s SUV packed six people albeit not comfortably. 

“Babe, I know that you’re super excited for this but your leg jiggling is shaking the car around…” Ben’s tone was warm when he spoke, she laughed at that. It was annoying but he knew she was just excited and he also thought it was kind of cute. 

The next thing they knew, the GPS was saying, “Take a right on 168th st and the destination will be on your right”. That seemed to make Rey even more excited when she let out a screech of excitement much to everyone in the car’s dismay. After Ben put the car in park Rey jumped out and ran over to the door telling everyone to hurry their asses up.

After they got inside Ben went up and paid for everyone’s session. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let Rey pay and he thought it would be easier to just have everyone pay him back later. He couldn’t leave Rey waiting much longer or she’d blow a gasket. She was so excited to be here and Ben couldn’t wait much longer either. After paying they were shuffled into a room full of protective gear to put on and had a lecture on all the rules: no hitting, try not to gang up on people the instructor didn’t seem very excited to be here but everyone else couldn’t wait to get out there. Ben gave Rey a peck on the head with his facemask on and she giggled at the gesture.

“Alright, stop that cutesy shit,” Poe teased as if he and Finn were any better. Finally they were released and they all ran in different directions hiding around the inflatables and waiting for a bell to signal them to start. The intervals lasted 15 minutes each and they were planning on doing more than one but who knew how sore they would be after the first round.

Ding Ding

They were off. Ben got hit twice by Hux and then once by Finn but he managed to get Rose and Poe in the next minute. He couldn’t find Rey and he really wanted to lay some paint on her. Turns out he didn’t have to find her since she found him and got him all over his back and ass. She then pushed him up into a corner and lifted his mask and gave him a peck on the lips. After lowering his mask back down she shot him in the crotch and ran off laughing like a shot. He would definitely have to get her back for that. Thankfully he was smart enough to have worn a cup. Before everyone knew it the 15 minutes were up and it was time to take a break. Hux and Finn had seemed to get everyone the most with Rey being a close third. While they waited for the next round they ate some snacks that they had all packed. Rey plopped herself in Ben’s lap and kissed him on the cheek “Thanks for bringing me here! It’s so fun!” 

He smiled, “Of course, I love you and I knew you’d like this.” Ben then popped a couple of peanut M&M’s in his mouth which made Rey open her mouth like a little bird so he would hand feed her. 

“God damn you guys are nasty!” yelled Poe which made everyone else giggle including Ben. 

“Shut the fuck up, Poe! I’ve seen the way you’re all over Finn when you think no one is looking.” Rey teased. 

Poe’s face turned rosy from that remark. Thentheir snack time was over and it was time for their final session,this time they were joining up in teams. They decided to make it interesting by having the couples split up. Finn, Rose, and Rey one team and Hux, Ben and Poe on the other. Both were equally competitive but Poe was his cocky ass self as usual.

The buzzer rang and it was time to go. While Ben had been watching Rey at first he had lost track of her. While he was fast even though he was so big she was just a bit faster than him and disappeared into a blur. He managed to get Rose and Finn pretty early in but he could not find Rey for the life of him. 

After running into both Hux and Poe and asking if they’d seen Rey which they had not he decided to hide and see if she popped up out of nowhere. He was correct in his plan after hiding for about two minutes it seemed like Rey had come out of nowhere looking for him. She seemed to have been sneaking and crawling around and somehow didn’t have any new colors on her which meant no one had even touched her. 

He decided he’d be the one to change that. 

Even though he’s 6’3 he somehow managed to squeeze himself into a hiding spot and Rey hadn’t spotted him. She kept walking past him but he could tell that she was on her guard looking around and listening for anything unusual. 

He slowly snuck partway out of his hiding spot and pelted her back with paint. She screamed and whipped around to pelt him but he’d gone back into his hiding spot by that time. Well, lucky for her she managed to see him run back into his hidden alcove and proceeded to shoot all her paint on him. 

After making sure that he was covered she took off his mask and gave him a short kiss, “Asshole,” she murmured. 

She placed his mask back on “I’m all out of paint now, but it was worth it… I think,” he laughed at that remark and the bell signalling that their session was over rang. 

“Guess it’s time to go anyways, we’ll see who won. I don’t know how you managed to not get hit at all and also you ran like Dash from The Incredibles! I couldn’t find you or see you until I went into hiding and you walked past me. What the hell were you doing?” 

“Oh I hid under one of the inflatables for a bit. Probably would usually get into trouble for that but the kid supervising must have gotten a hot text from his girlfriend or something since he was preoccupied with his phone the whole time and never noticed me.” Ben laughed at that but was kind of worried if Rey had gotten hurt due to the kid not paying attention to what the hell people were doing inside the arena. 

He decided not to dwell on it too much, she was safe and they had had fun. After getting dressed back into their normal clothes and returning all their gear everyone decided to head to Shakey’s Pizza. It was an old pizza joint that had been around Naboo forever. The lady that ran the place was Maz Kanata and she had to be a thousand years old at least, but, for the price and how good the food tasted no one was going to complain about batty old Maz. She had lots of things to say and she’d known almost all of them since they were kids, especially Ben. His uncle Chewie had always had an on and off again relationship with Maz and well… Maz didn’t spare any details about what she thought about Uncle Chewie good or bad. 

“Ok what the hell are we gonna order when we get there because I’m starving and I don’t wanna be arguing for twenty minutes about what we’re going to get!” Hux complained. It was hilarious that he was the pickiest out of everyone but was always rushing everyone and saying no to their opinions. 

Rose had to practically shove vegetables in his mouth so that he’d have some nutrients. “Let’s do a large supreme with extra olives and mushrooms, a pepperoni for Mr. Picky, and a Hawaiian so everyone can have a little bit of something. Oh and don’t forget a side of JoJo’s with ranch!” said Finn. 

Alright well that was sorted. 

Hux really wanted to drive Ben’s Range Rover but Ben didn’t let anyone touch it, even Rey wasn’t allowed to drive it. In reality he probably just wanted to sit up front with Rose but Ben wasn’t going to put his girlfriend in the back while he drove. 

The ride there was only about fifteen minutes without traffic but Hux was getting hangry and annoying as hell with his bitching of “How much longer?!” and “You could have made it through that yellow light, Solo!” If Ben wasn’t driving he would have punched him in the shoulder but instead he was white knuckling the steering wheel. Rey gave Rose a knowing look to get Hux to shut the fuck up and Rey put her hand gently on Ben’s knee to hopefully soothe his nerves. Finally they had made it to the restaurant and Poe and Finn weren’t far behind but Hux and Rose ran inside to get them a table and place their order because if he had to wait more than twenty minutes he would probably combust. After they all get settled into a large booth they each ordered a soda, Cokes for Ben, Hux and Poe, Rey got a Dr. Pepper, and Finn and Rose got Sprite. 

“Carbonated prune juice!” Hux teased Rey. He thought Dr. Pepper was the drink of the devil. 

She just laughed it off but she could tell Ben was really irritated with Hux’s antics and gave him a peck on the cheek which seemed to calm him down a bit. “It’s really not a big deal,” she whispered into his ear. He nodded and seemed to calm down a bit. 

At that Maz and another server named Kaydel brought their food over. Maz of course chatted to them for about ten minutes about what they were up to and why they needed three large pizzas and two large orders of JoJo’s with extra dressing. Finn and Poe talked with their mouths full about how they went paintballing and worked up an appetite which made Maz comment on that’s where that disgusting odor was coming from which made everyone laugh including Maz herself. 

After gorging themselves on all the pizza, potatoes and the endless soda refills they rolled themselves out to their cars. Hux and Rose decided to get a ride with Finn and Poe because they all wanted to go hang out together at Hux and Rose’s apartment and Ben and Rey decided to call it a day and go home. 

They both lived on their own and Ben wasn’t really sure why Rey didn’t just move into his apartment since she was there all the time but maybe them living separately just worked a little bit better for both of them. Rey had never had her own space before and while Ben had gotten his temper under a lot of control after a lot of therapy and hitting the gym consistently along with meditating he still needed his space and alone time now and then. 

For tonight though he decided to have her stay over if she wanted to. They were both exhausted and he really didn’t want to drop her off at home. She already had clothes, a toothbrush and everything else at his place anyways. After they got home and took a shower and got all the sweat and grime off of themselves they decided to watch a movie. Rey pulled up Step Brothers on Netflix and then cuddled up into Ben. They both ended up passing out together thirty minutes into the movie. 

They were content together.


End file.
